


Confrontation

by Nazuli (orphan_account)



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Masochist, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nazuli
Summary: Harumi decides to put a stop to Yuzu's problems.(Or in other words: Harumi tries to put a stop to their relationship but finds herself in a rather arousing situation).





	Confrontation

"Taniguchi-san. Please state your business."

It was after school, and Harumi thanked the lords that Aihara was alone at this time. Usually, the student council stuck with one another, which made talking privately a lot more difficult.

She straightened her back and fixed her skirt, before examining the room they were in. 

"Miss President, there's something I need to talk with you about."

She watched carefully as Aihara narrowed her eyes, her face betraying no emotions - as always. The girl was always stoic and apathetic. Harumi didn't like those kinds of people.

She then nodded curtly, looking up from her papers. "What is it about? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? I'm busy."

Harumi shook her head and closed the door behind her. "Listen, Prez. I'll be super blunt with you here."

Aihara, again, didn't react strongly to her.

"You're being super rude to Yuzu lately! And I hate that. You're making her upset and you aren't even aware of that. Are you like, stupid or something?" Aihara immediately furrowed her brows, and Harumi could sense that the atmosphere around them changed. She didn't respond though, and the other girl took the chance to continue. "Yuzu-chan is nice, kind, and _empathetic_. She's nothing like you - somebody who can't even properly convey their feelings into words! You're so _pathetic_ , and I don't get why Yuzu-chan _likes_ you so much!"

"Is that the only reason you're here? To scold me?"

"No. I'm here to teach you a lesson. You're her sister _and_ her lover. That's unfair."

"Unfair...? How so? Are you letting your emotions cloud your judgments?"

Harumi clenched her fists and started raising her voice. She didn't remember the last time she'd done that out of anger.

"You're so dumb! That's not it! The point is that you run from all of your problems, and you never confront any of them head-on. How do you think that makes Yuzu feel?! You're her sister, why would you want to hurt her like this?!"

"What does being her sister have anything to do with this?"

"Because... _because you're not supposed to be her lover."_ She paused, letting the words sink into both parties. "It's just... wrong."

"Taniguchi-san, that has nothing to do with you. I'll have to ask you to leave now."

Hearing those words sparked something within the other. She growled and stomped forward to her desk, raising her fists. _ **"** Nothing to do with me? I'm her best friend for fuck's sake!"_

"It doesn't matter. This has nothing to do with you. Please-"

Before Aihara could finish her sentence, Harumi struck. She leaped for the person Yuzu addressed as her  _dearest sister_ , and pushed her down onto the ground, taking the chair with them. If Aihara's neck were to break, Harumi wouldn't have cared.

Aihara yelped, and to her surprise, lets out a lewd noise. She immediately covered her mouth after, her face brightening tomato red.

"Uh. Hello? What the hell?" She mused, raising her fist and punching the girl underneath square in the face. "What's gotten into you? Are you some kind of dog?"

_"A-Ah, please don't say that."_

Harumi lets out a loud laugh and started bouncing in her position. " _Wow! You're into this sort of thing, aren't you?! How disgusting!"_

Aihara could only moan in response. Harumi laughed again, before lowering her head to the other's. 

"Listen, you're lucky that your grandfather is the chairman of this school. Otherwise, I would have ended you a long time ago."

"Is that a threat?"

Harumi smirked. "Barely."

Before she could say anything else, Aihara forcefully locked their lips together, prying her mouth open with her tongue. The shorter girl moaned into the kiss and pressed closer, actively moving her hip to the rhythm of the kiss. Harumi lets her lick the seam of her mouth with her freakishly long tongue, messily and inelegantly. She was panting way too desperately. 

"You're acting like a female bitch in heat. Are you some kind of slut?"

Aihara whimpered slightly, and Harumi could swear that she could smell the arousal.

"Are you wet down there too?" She joked, bringing her hand down and pressing against her underwear. "Oh my god. You are."

She watched as the girl squirmed underneath her for a while before grinding herself against her hand. Haruhi sat there for a while, watching the president trying her best to relieve herself under the situation she's in.

"This is gross." She said, amused. "What a slut. I would tell Yuzu-chan about this, but it would damage my relationship with her too."

Aihara couldn't respond. She only panted harder, quickening her pace.

"I never would've thought that her precious _Mei-chan_ was into this sort of thing."

_"T-Taniguchi-san... please don't stop..."_

_**"Oh my god. Ew."**_ She immediately pulled her hand back and watched as the body beneath her pathetically goes limp, sighing in defeat. "Are you that horny? Here."

She smirked and pressed her hand against her once more, this time with more force. She stuck her middle finger through the underwear and started making circular motions, feeling Aihara's hips moving again.

"Aww, do you like it? Huh? Does it feel good? Does Yuzu-chan do it better?"

Aihara mewled lewdly, hissing and panting. Harumi only watched with amusement in her eyes. "Truly a mammal in heat."

She continued fingerfucking watching in anticipation as Aihara grew more and more restless, rubbing against her more and more. She later grabbed Harumi by her face before locking their lips together again, desperately intertwining their tongues together and inhaling the sweet smell of her perfume (which turned her on even more).

"Faster," She breathed. "Fingerfuck me until I can't walk. Please remove the cloth underneath."

"Oh my god." Harumi wore the biggest smirk on her face. "You mean your underwear? No thank you. I wouldn't touch you like that even if you paid me."

Aihara moaned lustfully, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"If your body is _that_ sensitive to this sort of light touching, then you're _less_ than a needy whore."

 "I-I'm - _mmh_ \- so close..." 

"Hey, Prez. You should become my personal cum dumpster. I'd put a collar around you and force you to go everywhere I go." She paused, thinking. "But that would be embarrassing. Maybe locking you up would be so much better. You're probably into that sort of stuff or something as well. Isn't that right?"

She started pumping harder and faster, a lazy smile spreading across her face. The room was filled with Aihara's moans and Harumi basked in every single one of them.

She finally climaxed, topping it out with screaming Yuzu's name.

Harumi's stomach churned at that, feeling the familiar disgust recoil back into her. She watched the figure pant helplessly, her face flushed and sweaty.

The girl on top leaned down and kissed her again, to which Aihara immediately returned.

One day, Harumi would be more than delighted to use this against her. And she wouldn't regret it one bit.


End file.
